marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Shuri (Earth-616)
| Relatives = T'Chaka (father, deceased); Ramonda (mother); T'Challa (half-brother); Jakarra (half-brother); Storm (ex sister-in-law); Bashenga (ancestor); S'Yan (uncle, deceased); Jakarra (half-uncle); Joshua Itobo, Ishanta, Zuni, M'Koni, T'Shan (cousins); Wheeler (cousin by marriage, deceased); Billy Wheeler (1st cousin once removed) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Wakanda | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Wakandan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Black Panther, Princess, Regent, Queen | Education = | Origin = Enhanced by the Heart-Shaped Herb | PlaceOfBirth = Wakanda | Creators = Reginald Hudlin; John Romita Jr | First = | Death = New Avengers Vol 3 29 | HistoryText = Origin The Princess of Wakanda, Shuri is the sister of Black Panther, and an heiress to the throne of Wakanda. She is the youngest child of T'Chaka, his only daughter and only biological child with Queen Ramonda, his third wife. From a very young age, Shuri has wanted to become the first woman to become the Black Panther. Against her mother's wishes, she broke into the arena to challenge her uncle S'yan for the title of Black Panther, but was unable to reach the ring before another fighter defeated S'yan and claimed the title. When the victor was unmasked, it was none other than Shuri's older brother T'Challa. Wakanda Invasion When Ulysses Klaw and his men attacked Wakanda, Shuri defeated Radioactive Man using the Ebony Blade. Shuri had difficulty coping after her first kill, until T'Challa promised he would personally train her in hand-to-hand combat so that she could take his place as Black Panther should a day come when she needed to lead Wakanda. Despite being particularly headstrong, the will to become the Black Panther drove Shuri to become a gifted fighter. In war with Atlantis ... Shuri, as queen of Wakanda, was involved in treaty negotiations with Namor, who offered to end the bloodshed between their two nations in exchange for refuge in Wakanda whenever he desired. This same treaty was first presented to T'Challa, who originally rejected it. Like her brother, Shuri also declined Namor's offer stating that the conflict between the two nations was no ordinary war, and that the fate of both Wakanda or Atlantis hung in the balance; in the end, one of them would face total destruction. Time Runs Out With the Incursions threatening the existence of the universe and the Earth, Namor unleashed a Cabal to do what the Illuminati couldn't, destroy incoming colliding alternate Earths. The Cabal took over Wakanda, slaughtering their citizens. Shuri died in battle trying to battle the enemy forces. | Powers = Seemingly those of T'Challa before his upgrade from sorcerer Zawavari. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Black Panther suit | Transportation = | Weapons = Vibranium claws | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wakandan Royal Family Category:Heart Shaped Herb Category:Wakandans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Multilingual